Final Fantasy Vll: My style
by goori goori
Summary: Cloud and Jin are members of a gang called SHINRA. Now they have escaped and started their new lives. But will the people they meet lead them to a journey that will change the world of sorrow into happiness? Click to find out. CHAPTER 8 IS UP! PLEASE R/R!
1. The Beginning...

Every journey has a purpose...  
  
Final Fantasy VII  
  
The Different Story...  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
"Spare some change? Spare some change?"  
  
A young man held out his plastic cup to the people walking pass him. Desperately seeking for money, he begged everybody for some money. It didn't matter if it was a penny, nickel, dime, or quarter. He needed some money. He kept repeating those same words, "Spare some change?" but everybody ignored him like he was just some spirit asking for help.  
  
"What's the use of asking for change when nobody will give it to you anyways?" He threw the cup on to the street.  
  
He wasn't always poor. He lived a good life until he got framed for murdering somebody. He served 2 years in prison and was released last year. When he reached his house, he found out his parents have moved away and left him homeless with no money.  
  
This is how he lives now. On the streets, with his dog, no money, and no life. A twenty-one year old man who should be out having fun like the other men.  
  
He gave up searching for his parents. He asked close neighbors where they moved and out of ten close neighbors, not one of them knew where they went. Also, not one of them would provide him with food, clothes, or money.  
  
The best job in the world at this time was to kill for money. Gangs from all over the city would hire anybody off of the streets to kill certain people for certain amounts of money. Sure it was a good job. You could earn a couple thousands just for killing one person.  
  
He knew he would have to take this job for quick and easy cash...  
  
END OF PROLOUGE....  
  
CHAPTER 1: The beginning...  
  
Few months later...  
  
"Now look what we've got here. A young man. Wait, wait, and wait. A HOMELESS young man from the streets a few months ago has quite turned into a rich clean wealthy young man. Life is good when you kill people for cash isn't it Mr. Cloud Strife?" a husky voice said.  
  
"I may be wealthy but I don't need all your money. I already have the money I need to survive so I might as well just quit this gang" Cloud took his extra rolls of one thousand gil and threw it on the desk.  
  
"Your request is denied. Once your in a gang your stuck here." Shinra handed Cloud back his money "If you escape and we find you, your dead."  
  
"Then it leaves me with no choice. I'll stay."  
  
Cloud didn't really mean that. Somehow he was going to manage to escape but he didn't exactly know how. He was living in a mansion with six of the best Shinra gang's bodyguards. Even though Cloud was rich, he dressed, looked, and acted like a regular citizen of Midgar. Once he experienced the rich life he hated it. He was better off with his dog and his dirty clothes living on the streets begging for a few change.  
  
Cloud hated everybody in the gang except one. His name is Jin leequim a.k.a FANNY for his puffy hair that would move like hair being blown away by a calm slight breeze of wind every step he takes. You would usually see him break dancing or popping for other members of the gang. He wore the samething as Cloud almost. A sleeved turtleneck. Cloud wore a bluish typed color and Jin wore a black one. Cloud had pants the same color as his shirt but Jin had gray shorts. Jin is very hyper and happy all the time. But when he gets mad, he seriously gets mad. He'll either want to battle you in breaking, popping, or just hand to hand combat.  
  
Jin joined the Shinra gang at age 13. He was a troublemaker. When his mother gave birth to him, she ran away leaving the baby behind with his father. He was raised poorly. His father was a liquor storeowner in the most corrupted part of Midgar, where all the gangs were. The Shinra gang was one of the gangs in the city. As he grew up he helped his father around the store. One day a gang came in and shot Jin's father for no reason. Soon he joined the Shinra gang to get revenge.  
  
"Yo Cloud what was that all about?" Jin waited for Cloud to approach him. He then handed him a soda.  
  
"Nothing. Just some business with me and Shinra." Cloud opened the soda can and took 4 big gulps. "Nothing big. Don't worry about it" and continued drinking.  
  
"Man, whatever it is, I'm there to help you. You know my skills in breakdancing don't `ya? That's how I fight."  
  
"Haha. Yeah. If you really wanna find out what's going down, meet me in my room at midnight and I'll tell you everything." Cloud pat his back and walked outside. "By the way, thanks for the soda."  
  
The day was closing in and the city was turning alive. Lights from all over the city turned on and all the stores were opening. This was the time when the gangs would come out from hiding. Every night gangs would go to street bars and pig out on liquor and food. They would never pay even though they had money. They would walk into random stores and try out all the clothes and steal it. Owners and workers can't fight back. That's why some stores hire gangs to protect them for 2,000 gil a night.  
  
Out of all the gangs in Midgar, the Shinra gang was the most popular gang. Why? Because of Cloud. He's the best swordsman the city knows. He's also popular with the ladies for his good looks. He had black hair, which he makes into a ponytail and the most perfect sky blue eyes you have ever seen.  
  
At Shinra's mansion...  
  
Everybody was waiting for the mission of tonight. Cloud, Jin, and the rest of the gang members were all lined up; shoulders squared awaiting their next mission. Soon, the mission was announced.  
  
"Tonight's mission! We bust into the Turk's gang's warehouse! Kill every member in sight but I want Leader Reno unharmed and alive. Remember, kill every member! We make our move in a few hours. Your reward is 6,000 gil. So until then eat your dinner or do something for a two hours." Shinra lit his cigar and walked away with six bodyguards.  
  
This mission will be hard. Fighting a psycho gang. Probably the most psychotic gang out there. The Turks' warehouse is more like a slaughterhouse. They kill anybody that messes with them. They will kill you painfully and slowly making you suffer. Every night they pick up woman, slut or no slut, they'll rape you. They don't look like psychos though. They just wear blue suits.  
  
"Man, every night we go killing people for money. I wonder where Shinra gets all this money?" Jin scratched his head  
  
"Probably fake money. But the people accept it." Cloud said  
  
"I hope this mission isn't dangerous. We all know the Turks are psychos. We better stick together."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We accomplish all of our missions with no member killed."  
  
"I don't know Cloud, I have a feeling some members are gonna get killed tonight."  
  
"Well I don't care. Because I'm going to leave this gang soon. This life is crap. I should be out learning the truth about life. Something that I've ignored all these years growing up. Don't you think that Jin? You've joined this gang at age 13. Your 20 years old man. Seven years in this goddamn business."  
  
"I can't man. So can you. You know if we try to escape Shinra will have us killed. It's not worth it. He provides us with food, money, cars, a home. Dude, this is the best life you can ever have! No hassle to get money, no late night shifts just for extra gil, no pain man, no pain. You're just a newbie here man. You joined us last year and you're already the most famous in here. Why quit?"  
  
"Why? Because I want to know the truth about life. I want a world where you can live in peace. I want to make money on my own instead of killing for it. I can't stand killing people. It's not the way life was created. Something turned this world into a world where sadness and happiness can't be mixed together. Hatred is used amongst everybody."  
  
"Nobody is perfect man. The world isn't perfect. Living in a utopia is pure hell man. If everybody were perfect the world would be so boring! No rich men, no famous people, no excitement, and also no life. Everybody wants to be the best and be good at it. If we were all perfect the world would be boring."  
  
"That's true but I didn't mean that. I just want a world where everybody, even poor people can be happy by the way their life goes. I want a world with no killing. Nobody deserves to die. Even bad people."  
  
"Cloud, you're a good man. Whatever you decide I'll follow it and I think you are true. If you escape, I escape." Jin then realized that the world was full of sadness. He hit Cloud's arm and said," Hey man I have a plan! During our mission, we can sneak out and run away. Shinra will find out and have us killed. But I have another great plan. We disguise our selves. Cut your long hair and dye it yellow. That way nobody will know its you."  
  
"Not a bad idea. But how about you?"  
  
"I'll just dye my hair gray haha and wear a mask over my mouth."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat" Cloud laughed 


	2. The Girl is more important

1.1.1 CHAPTER 2: The girl is more important  
  
  
  
Two hours have passed and the gang was ready to attack. Eight black cars pulled over at the Turks slaughterhouse. They all stepped out of the car and had their weapons ready. Cloud pulled out his huge sword known as the 'Buster Sword'. A sword that could cut almost anything in half no matter how wide or how strong the object was. Weighing at over forty pounds. This weapon was Cloud's pride and joy.  
  
Jin on the other half strapped on a belt of sharp spikes around his foot and wrists. While he break dances for his attack he can cause some strong pain to the enemy. He did some stretches while he was waiting for the signal to attack. Cracking almost every knuckle in his body, he was desperate to take his moves to action. All he wanted to do is make the plan successful.  
  
Shinra then gave his gang the signal to attack. In an instant the slaughterhouse was being attacked. Some members broke the windows and dented the walls while most of them broke in and attacked the inside. As soon as they entered, hundreds of members were doing their things. Killing innocent people. At the way back were people that were raping some woman. Their moans were hinted with pain and sorrow. They wanted to get out. Cloud was infuriated; he ran up to any gang member of the Turks and sliced their arms and legs off.  
  
"You fucking monsters! How could you!!!!" He jumped up, and came down slashing the members.  
  
Cloud continued his riot on the members. He knew he was killing but they were doing something bad. Really bad. Cloud was fighting for what he believed in.  
  
Jin ran to Cloud. He told him he found an exit on top of the ceiling. Cloud killed a few more members and ran away with Jin leaving the gangsters of Shinra fighting the rest of the Turks. Both climbed up a ladder onto the 2nd floor. They ran across to the other side to get to the other ladder. When they were a few feet away from the ladder, they saw a room and heard a girl yelling.  
  
"Lets go check it out!" Cloud grabbed Jin's right hand and ran to the room.  
  
They barged in finding the leader of the Turks Reno sitting down in his chair. In front of him was this very pretty and cute girl. She had long brown hair and wore everything with pink. She had a leather jacket that went one-inch past her breast, wore a pink under shirt that left her belly button exposed, a pink leather skirt, three straps of small black belts tied around both her wrists, and brown boots.  
  
Cloud immediately caught her sexy looks. He was in love. He knew in order for her to like him, he had to save her. Cloud wasn't the only one that liked her. Jin as well like her too. She was strapped around the chair with her mouth covered. Tears were falling down her emerald colored eyes.  
  
"Who the fuck are you guys?!" Reno said  
  
"We're nobody!" Cloud swung his sword like a baseball bat at Reno but his attack missed.  
  
It was Jin's turn. He did some weird steps one over the other and then stood on one arm. He leaped into the air by using only one arm, moved towards Reno in the air, and spinned his legs straight at Reno's face. The attack was successful. Reno's face was left with scratches and cuts. His face was covered with his red blood. It dripped slowly onto the ground. Cloud wanted to finish him off with his limit break, "Braver".  
  
Orange and Red flashed around him showing him gathering energy from around him. The energy formed into one huge red ball and was absorbed into Clouds heart giving him intense strength and speed. Cloud took one huge step and jumped up. Time froze and the sight was visioned like matrix style. Time started and Cloud held his sword out high. He came crashing down slashing Reno in half. Reno's split-in-half body was absorbed into an energy ball and was absorbed into Cloud.  
  
Everybody in the room was shocked. It was Jin and the girl's first encounter with a limit break. Cloud acted like it was nothing. He played it cool by walking up to the girl and untied her.  
  
"Thank you both!" She hugged Cloud and Jin.  
  
"No time for talking, lets move!" Cloud gripped on the girl's hands tightly making sure she wouldn't let go. He and Jin both ran to the 3rd floor and reached the elevator that would take them out of the slaughterhouse and onto the roof. Jin took one last look down on the ground where the Turks and the Shinra's were killing each other.  
  
"Hurry up faster!" Jin was shoving Cloud to make him go faster.  
  
"Alright I'm trying!"  
  
They made it safely into the elevator. Cloud pushed the button for the roof and then let out a huge sigh. The girl in pink just stared at Cloud and Jin and didn't say a word. The girl looked a bit frightened but somehow she looked familiar. Jin walked up to her and looked into her green eyes.  
  
"Dang, you got some pretty eyes. How old are you?"  
  
"T-thank you…I'm Aeris Gainsborough, 21 years old."  
  
"Why were you tied up?" Cloud barged into the short conversation.  
  
"I was kidnapped by the Turks. I was selling weapons on the street when the Turks started ruining my store. I didn't know why and then they took me away to the warehouse."  
  
"Do you have any history with them or what?" Jin asked  
  
"Well. I'm not sure if I do have a history. I just know them."  
  
"Do you know anybody in the gang?"  
  
Before the girl could answer the question the elevator opened. She ran out and yelled out a huge thank you and ran away. Cloud chased her but he couldn't get to her on time. 


	3. Starting a New Life

1.1.1 CHAPTER 3: Starting a new life…  
  
  
  
"Well Cloud, we save a girl, gives us her name, and runs away," Jin laid down on the ground. "Man I'm tired! We have to get a makeover!"  
  
Cloud slowly walked to Jin and laid down next to him. He let out a big sigh then closed his eyes. "Do you think we'll see her again?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Probably. She probably lives around here. With those kind of leathered clothes on, I'd say she lives in the slums."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I used to live in the slums when I was a little boy and girls used to dress like that. Only thing that would touch their skin was 100% leather and silk. Nothing else."  
  
"I see. Hey, this is the first time talking about your past! You never mentioned anything about yourself back in the days!"  
  
"Yeah? Well it's not much. Better for you to not know about it." Jin stood up back up, looked down at Cloud, and held out his hand. Cloud grabbed his hand and pushed himself up.  
  
"Lets go get that 'makeover' you were talking about earlier today." Cloud smiled.  
  
Back at the Shinra HQ, two men stood up tall waiting for Shinra's presence. It was bad news. They had to inform Shinra that Cloud and Jin ran away from the gang. Without the two Shinra was nothing. Cloud was the turning point of Shinra's history. When Cloud joined, he gave Shinra the good name.  
  
"Ma-aaster Shinra!! We have good and bad n-n-news for you!" a member said.  
  
"Well what is it?" Shinra took his cigar in his mouth and licked his lips  
  
"The good news is! We defeated the Turks and we have their territory!" the other member yelled out  
  
"Good….Now what's the bad news?"  
  
"C-c-c-c-c," The member thought of what master Shinra would do to him if he let out the news so he decided to change his mind. "Reno was c-c- confirmed dead! Cloud had killed him!"  
  
"That's good news too! Not bad!" Shinra put his cigar back in his mouth."  
  
The other member couldn't lie to him so he let out the truth.  
  
"That's news is false sir. Reno was confirmed dead and Cloud absorbed him. But Cloud and Jin…Well…they ran away from the gang!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Shinra threw his cigar on the floor and stomped on it. "Find them and bring them back unharmed!"  
  
"Yes sir!" they both said.  
  
They left without hesitation and informed the other members. Now the whole Shinra gang was on them. The next morning they would put up wanted signs saying there's a 500,000 gil reward for the capture of Cloud and Jin. Flyers were all over the city of Midgar.  
  
"Okay Cloud, here it is. Time for you to get a haircut! Are you ready?" Jin said with excitement. "I think it's about time your long black hair goes away! You look like a girl!"  
  
"A-are you sure it won't mess up my looks??" Cloud said with a worrying voice  
  
"Don't worry about it man! This is where I come to get my hair done! It's stylish and cheap. Now come on! Let's go in!" Jin pushed Cloud inside the store.  
  
"Why hello boys what can I do for you today?" a woman greeted them.  
  
"Yes!! My friend here wants to get rid of his long black hair!!" Jin yelled. The whole store was silent and they all stared at Cloud.  
  
"Is that so?? Well, looks like you have an audience tonight! How exciting! A long haired man cutting his hair short. Let me think, hhhmmm…I got it! We can give him some spikes and some bangs. Let me see…. apple- orange, grapy-grapefruit, OH! I got it! LEMONY LEMON!"  
  
Cloud had no idea what that meant so he asked her, "Excuse me, what's 'lemony lemon'?"  
  
"You want to get rid of your black hair right?"  
  
"Well, yes I do"  
  
"Then I'll make your hair yellow!"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." Cloud loosened his hair. He looked weird without his ponytail but it was going to look better after the haircut.  
  
The woman took Cloud inside of a room. There he was going to get his new look. Cloud was very nervous. He hasn't cut his hair in seven years. That's a long time. Cloud sat on the chair and waited to get his haircut. His palms were sweating. He took a huge gulp when the woman walked toward him. First she sprayed his hair with water and started to snip away. Cloud decided he didn't want to see his hair getting cut so he closed his eyes throughout the process. The cold metal from the shaver scared him. He could feel his heavy hair turn light. He smiled a bit.  
  
The haircut wasn't over yet. He still had a few hours to go. Now he had to get his hair colored yellow. The woman put the smelly batter all over Clouds hair. He then opened his eyes to see how the hair coloring was done. She told him to sit for a while while she went to go help another customer.  
  
Jin walked inside the room to see how Cloud was doing.  
  
"Not so bad is it? Ew! What is that smell!" He plugged his nose and started to make funny faces. "Damn Cloud! I didn't know your farts smelled like this!"  
  
"Very funny~ It's the hair coloring thing. It smells like shit doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, well anyways I came to tell you that Shinra found out about us. Good thing you cut your hair already because one of Shinra's new members came in here looking for us! Luckily I told the people to say they've never seen us before."  
  
"What? When was this? A few minutes ago. Don't worry though, I got it all under control."  
  
An hour later Cloud stepped out of the room. Everybody drew their attention to Cloud and started to whisper comments to other people. Jin was waiting on the couch looking at a magazine full of hair colors. He saw Cloud and was shocked.  
  
"Cloud! You look…. Wonderful! It's a complete transformation! It's…It's unbelievable!" Jin's eyes grew huge  
  
"Actually, its not that bad! I kind of like it!" Cloud laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
It was Jin's turn to color his hair. He chose to dye it gray.  
  
"Hey Cloud, while I'm doing my hair go out and by some stuff. Get some fresh air man." Jin threw 1,000 gil at Cloud.  
  
"Thanks" and walked out of the salon. 


	4. Red XIII's encounter

1.1.1 CHAPTER 4: Red XIII's Encounter  
  
Cloud walked around the streets of Midgar looking for items and weapons. Cloud had to get rid of his signature weapon the 'Buster Sword'. If Shinra saw him with the sword they would easily capture him and kill him.  
  
The streets were filled with motorcycles and cars. The AVALANCHE manufactured them all. AVALANCHE is another gang. They are involved with transportation of any kind from cars, motorcycles, trains, airplanes, they do it all. They also make weapons. Mainly guns and explosives. They are also terrorists. So they are mostly everything. Gangsters, Terrorists, weapon designers, etc.  
  
Cloud walked along the street. The streets were crowded with people. Girls wearing their leathered clothing and the men wearing their uniforms. He went inside an item shop and check out the items. A young-man welcomed him.  
  
"Welcome to my family's item shop. We offer you with the best items around the city. What would you like to do? Buy or sell?"  
  
"I'm here to buy some potions," Cloud said. "Do you have any?"  
  
"Of course. We present you with all different types of potions. From regular, Hi-potions, X-potions, Mega potions, elixirs, and Megalixers. What would you like?" The boy showed Cloud all of the potions available.  
  
"How much are the Hi-potions?"  
  
"200 gil."  
  
"I'll take five."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The boy grabbed five Hi-potions and put them in a bag as quickly as he can. He handed the bag to Cloud and gave him a big smile. "Thank you sir! Please stop by again!"  
  
Cloud headed out the door. When he got to the door he paused. He walked back to the boy and asked if they buy weapons.  
  
"We buy everything from our customers! Show me what you have!"  
  
Cloud took his Buster Sword from his back and laid it down on the counter.  
  
"I'm here to sell this. My signature weapon. Don't think I'm crazy but I need to sell this thing quick."  
  
The boy analyzed his sword. He knocked out it a few times to confirm it was made out of real metal. He gently pet the blade and checked if it was in good condition.  
  
"This is a work of art! How much would you sell it for?"  
  
"I really don't know. What do you think its worth?"  
  
"Around 60,000 gil… But my parents don't have the money." The boy said. "But I'm willing to trade for it!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you willing to trade?"  
  
He went into his room and took out a few things. They were colorful. They were tiny little spheres. He had two red ones and four green ones. He set them on the counter slowly.  
  
"These are spheres. Also known as Materia. You put them in your slots and they give you incredible powers. The red ones are called Summons. Call upon them and they'll arrive and do whatever you tell them to do. Be careful with these though, you have to train them first. The green ones are magic. You can cast spells. The four ones I have are fire, water, ice, and earth. I have two of each. The red materia's contain the summons Ifrit and Shiva. Ifrit is the fire god and Shiva is the ice goddess. Use them wisely. So are you willing to trade me?"  
  
"Where did you get these?" Cloud had a puzzled look on his face  
  
"These are very sacred. You won't find them here in the city. Usually you have to look for them. Nobody has ever seen these before but these are common in the outer world."  
  
"You have yourself a deal!" Cloud shook his hands.  
  
"If you want to use them you'll need slots." The boy threw two slot belts at Cloud.  
  
"Thanks kid." Cloud said and walked out of the store.  
  
Cloud couldn't believe he had those items. They were something they city has never seen or heard of before. He was so excited that he juggled with them. As he was humming a song he ran into a group of kids. They looked like they were causing trouble.  
  
The kids were cursing and throwing objects at something. Cloud heard a roar so he ran to the kids. They were lined up in a circle and hitting the creature with scraps of metal and rocks. It looked like the creature was in pain.  
  
One boy kicked the creature while it was down on the ground while another kid threw rocks at it. It was havoc. Six kids all beating up on one poor creature. Cloud couldn't take it anymore so he ran inside the middle of the circle and chased them off. The kids all ran away and took a look at the creature. It was something he had never seen before.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Cloud said while cleaning the blood from his body.  
  
"I'm fine…" The creature replied with his weak voice  
  
"You could talk?! Wow! A talking animal!"  
  
"Yes," the creature said. "I'm Red XIII. Thanks for your help but I should get going now." Red XIII stood up and slowly started to walk.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"To look for home." Red XIII said  
  
"Home? Where's that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I must keep on searching."  
  
Cloud didn't want Red XIII to move around in this condition. Red XIII was bleeding all over his body. He was bruised up and very weak. Red XIII looked like a wolf and a female lion put together. His fur was red and he had the name Red XIII tattooed on him. It looked like he was in some tribe or something.  
  
Red XIII walked away from Cloud. Cloud watched as he walked away. He felt sorry for the creature so he had to take care of him for a few more days. Cloud ran to Red XIII and blocked his way.  
  
"Red XIII, please listen to me. You have to rest. You can't go on by yourself in this condition. It's not safe." Cloud begged.  
  
"There's no time to waste. Get out of my way!" Red XIII growled and had a vicious look on his face. He opened his mouth exposing his sharp teeth. He was threatening Cloud.  
  
"Red! I don't want to cause any trouble! Please, just listen to me!" Cloud closed his eyes and waited to be attacked  
  
Red XIII roared. He jumped towards Cloud, flipped four times in the air really fast, and hit Cloud. The momentum of Red's attack pushed Cloud away crashing through boxes and barrels on the streets. Even though Red was beat up he fought like he had nothing wrong with him. Cloud tried to get up but the pain kept him down.  
  
"If I ever see you again I'll kill you" Red XIII was serious. He turned and walked away.  
  
When Red was out of Cloud's sight he got up and dusted himself off. He had a huge headache. It was amazing, a hurt creature still strong. Cloud wanted to forget what happened to him so he headed back to the salon.  
  
Cloud stepped inside the salon and looked for Jin. He didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Cloud!" Jin waved  
  
"Yo!" Cloud replied and walked towards Jin  
  
Jin had a mask over his mouth. The kinds of mask surgeons wear over their mouth when operating a patient. Jin took his black mouth mask off when Cloud reached him.  
  
"Like my gray hair Cloud?" Jin asked  
  
"It looks good on you," Cloud chuckled and started to feel his puffy hair. "You look mysterious with that mask over your mouth. I almost thought you were a gang member or something."  
  
"Yeah, I like this style too. This way Shinra can never find us!" Jin high fived Cloud and Cloud high fived him back.  
  
"So where we headed next?" Cloud said  
  
"To eat! Man am I hungry. Lets go down to the wall market and catch some grub."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Cloud and Jin walked out of the salon with their new look. A new look, a new life, and a new personality. Now Shinra could never find them. Cloud wondered where their future was but Jin, Jin only decided on which food to eat once they get to the Wall market. 


	5. Barret's Kitchen of Love

1.1.1 CHAPTER 5: Barret's Kitchen of Love  
  
  
  
Cloud and Jin caught a bus headed to the Wall Market. The bus was crowded. It was filled with travelers from all over the city of Midgar. In fact, Midgar was so huge; it would take weeks to explore the whole city. Midgar is splitted up in ten sectors. Sector 1, Sector 2, Sector 3, and so on. Each sector was like a mini city. Also, each sector has its own culture. The sector Cloud and Jin are from is sector 1. That is the city they were in throughout their life.  
  
Cloud was checking out the map on the bus. The bus drove over a ditch on the street. The bus shook and that caused Cloud to bump into a man behind him.  
  
"Yo Blondie! Watch who you hittin awright?!" The man crossed his arms.  
  
Cloud bowed at the man showing he was sorry. Cloud looked at the man's arms, it was huge but something was wrong with it. The man had a gun for a hand. The man caught Cloud looking at his hand.  
  
"Watchoo looking at sucka?! Is there a problem wit mah right hand son?!" The man grew furious.  
  
Jin spotted the man and Cloud. Jin wanted to know what was going down so he jogged towards them.  
  
"Is there a problem sir?" He asked  
  
"Yeah! Your boyfriend keeps looking at me like he wants a date or something!"  
  
"Hey! My friend isn't gay okay?!" Jin tiptoed and put his face close to the man's face. Their noses were touching and their eyes were burning with flames.  
  
"You wanna take this outside nigga?!"  
  
"Hey! I am not black but you are! So I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
"You got lots of nerves for somebody with a gun for his hand. You better watch out sucka! The next time I see both of yall, imma hit you so hard that ooooooh yallz gonna need a new haircut!" The man walked out of the sliding doors from the bus. The man took one last look at Cloud and Jin to remember how they look like and walked away with a mean look on his face.  
  
Everybody looked away when Cloud got up. Jin looked back at the man and tightened his fist. Jin grew so angry it wasn't funny. He really wanted to run out of the bus and start punching him but he couldn't. It would cause a scene so he calmed down and started talking to Cloud.  
  
"You should have defended yourself man." Jin put his hand on Clouds right shoulder  
  
"I don't want to cause any trouble." Cloud sighed  
  
"Yeah but you gotta do something about it though"  
  
"It's okay I'll be alright."  
  
"We have arrived at the Wall Market." The bus driver said  
  
Cloud and Jin got off of the bus and looked around. The area was filled with lights. People from all over the city walked around each store buying things on the street. It was crowded. There were prostitutes everywhere. All wearing their best outfit to attract the men.  
  
Cloud and Jin walked around checking for a good place to eat. On their way a girl in pink walked up to them chewing her gum. She stopped them and giggled.  
  
"Hey, are you two doing anything tonight?" The girl asked  
  
Jin was speechless. He couldn't say a word so he just made anything up. "Yeah, we're gonna go get drunk tonight. Sorry no time for you." Jin grabbed Clouds arm and walked away blushing.  
  
"Hey I think she needs some gil man." Cloud said  
  
"No, she just wants to have sex with you for one night and steal all your money. Don't trust anybody like that."  
  
Cloud spotted a restaurant and pointed at it showing Jin.  
  
"Hey that sounds good lets go!"  
  
"Barret's Kitchen of Love? What kind of name is that?" Jin frowned.  
  
"That smell is coming from that restaurant!" Cloud walked towards it. He looked back and saw Jin with a weird look on his face. "It won't be that bad!" He dragged him with him.  
  
Cloud opened the doors and walked in. It smelled like fried chicken and BBQ ribs. Cloud took one huge sniff and exhaled. Cloud was in love. Jin followed as well. He fell in love with the restaurant.  
  
"Now that's why this place is called Barret's Kitchen of Love" Jin breathed the air again. It was like he was high on drugs or something.  
  
The place was filled with what looked like gangsters of the area. They were all black and big. The table at the corner were four men playing a game of poker. The table in front of Cloud and Jin were big fat men eating away like they were pigs that hadn't been fed for a while. One of them grabbed a drumstick and smothered it with BBQ sauce. The man then nodded with satisfaction and took a huge bite. BBQ sauce was all over his mouth but he licked it off with one lick. His friend then ordered another plate of fried chicken with coleslaw and BBQ beans. They seemed to enjoy the cooking.  
  
Cloud and Jin were left with their mouths and eyes wide opened. Then a girl approached them.  
  
"Hello and welcome to 'Barret's Kitchen of Love' right this way gentlemen." She greeted them happily and seated them next to the men playing poker. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Cloud and Jin both replied, "Water"  
  
"Yes sir" She hurried her way to the kitchen. In an instant she came out with a cup of water and placed it in front of them. "Call on me if you guys are ready to order." She walked away and started to seat other people coming in.  
  
"This place is pretty cool." Jin said  
  
"See, I told you." Cloud laughed  
  
Jin picked up the menu and opened it. "Lets see here, what shall I eat." He continued to search. He then picked anything at random. "I think I want to try 'Barret's Mudda Fuckin Surprise' seems…friendly."  
  
Cloud laughed. "I'm gonna eat 'Barret's Fried Chicken With a Little Bit of Love and Bitch Fuckin." Cloud was laughing at all of these names for meals. They all started with Barret and had cruel messages.  
  
"WAITRESS!" Jin waved.  
  
The girl quickly ran to them and asked what they were going to get. Cloud and Jin ordered and she was right one it. She hurried into the kitchen and went up to Barret. She whispered the meals in his ear. He smiled and nodded devilishly.  
  
"These hungry customers gonna get my love fo sho!" Barret said, he started on them right away.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the meals were finally made. The girl walked out with their food. She placed them gently on the table. Cloud had five pieces of fried chicken, a mountain of mashed potatoes and gravy, coleslaw, corn on the cob, BBQ beans, Rice, and a salad. Jin saw his plate and he was amazed with what he saw. Three huge steaks covered with Barret's special BBQ sauce, pork ribs, roasted chicken, and ham. Jin was in heaven.  
  
They both dug into their food. The food was gone in a blink of an eye. Both licked their plats clean and then rubbed their stomachs at the same time.  
  
"That was the best mudda fuckin meal I have ever had in my life Cloud." Jin said. It was funny; the food changed the way people talked.  
  
"Yeah, that shit was fuckin good." Cloud laughed. He called the waitress over and asked her a question. "Who is the mastermind behind this food?! I got to meet him and get his autograph!" Cloud stood up.  
  
"I knew you would say that. Every new comer says that and Barret loves to see his customers. Follow me." She waited for Jin to get up. When Jin got up, she led them into the kitchen.  
  
"So where the chef at?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Oops, looks like he's preparing some things. I'll get him right away. Please wait here.  
  
"Man I'm so excited to see this man!" Jin grabbed on Cloud's shoulder and started to jump like a little girl.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Cloud said.  
  
Then Cloud saw a huge arm. He was so nervous to meet the man. Same with Jin. They were both giggling like children. Then a huge man walked out. He was huge. He had a beard that turned into a goatee when it reached his mouth area, a brown vest that was open showing his chest and looked ragged, a metal plate around his stomach, green pants, big boots, and at last, a gun for a right hand.  
  
Cloud and Jin's eyes grew huge. Barret turned around and saw Cloud and Jin. Barret's eyes grew huge as well.  
  
"What the fuck you mudda fuckas doin in mah restaurant???" He aimed his gun-hand at Cloud and Jin.  
  
"LETS GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!" Jin screamed and ran out.  
  
Cloud was shocked to see the same man in the bus being the chef of a great restaurant. He couldn't believe it. Jin noticed Cloud wasn't running with him so he hesitated and headed back to the kitchen to get Cloud.  
  
"Cloud! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
"You guys are dead fo sho!" Barret cocked his gun-hand and waited for a fight.  
  
Jin put his fighting stance on and Cloud followed. Jin ran towards him and did a windmill on Barret. Barret came crashing down and aimed his gun at Jin. He shot it but missed. The waitress got scared and ran outside of the kitchen. Jin slide kicked Barret. He then stood up and kicked him up in the air. As Barret was coming down Jin did a head-spin. Barret spun around and fell down to the floor. He quickly got up and started to shoot Jin. Two bullets hit Jin. His left arm was nearly dead.  
  
Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled out and a blue sphere started to glow. Cloud grabbed the sphere and held it tight. He grabbed it so hard that the sphere cracked into little pieces. Then, cold liquid traveled its way down to the ground. The room started to get cold. Cloud had no idea what happened. The liquid soon created a human like figure. When the process was over, it turned into a human ice cube. Barret, Jin, and Cloud both stood there waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Shiva." The wind whispered.  
  
The human ice cube cracked and Shiva the Ice Goddess spread its butterfly wings. It flew up a few feet above and opened its eyes. It stared at Barret then formed a huge water blob. She flew back and released it. The water blob got bigger and bigger approaching Barret. Soon it formed into ice, shaped like a dragon. It headed straight for Barret.  
  
"What the f---" Before he could finished the ice dragon flew straight through Barret's body.  
  
"What the fuck was that Cloud?!" Jin said  
  
The ice dragon disappeared and Shiva formed into a sphere.  
  
Barret soon woke up with a huge headache. When he opened his eyes he saw Cloud and Jin staring at him. After Barret was hit by Shiva's attack, Cloud and Jin grew worried so they took care of Barret. Barret found himself wrapped in series of blankets.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" He rubbed his head and looked around his restaurant. He looked at the kitchen and found that it was frozen. It was like a huge freezer. "Look what you did to my kitchen of love! You idiots better remodel this place cuz you guys are the ones that made this mess!"  
  
"Excuse me, we're not the ones that shot bullets!" Jin yelled back  
  
"Well I'm not the person that started this fight!"  
  
"Yes you are." Cloud said  
  
"Was I talking to you Blondie?! I didn't think so!"  
  
"Shut up Blackie. If it wasn't for us, you'd be a Popsicle by now." Cloud pulled a chair out and sat on it.  
  
"Blackie?! Who you be callin Blackie?!" Barret aimed his gun-hand at Cloud's head  
  
"Hey you talk a lot of shit for someone with no brain." Jin broke off a piece of ice from the wall and started to suck on it.  
  
Barret crossed his arms around his chest and closed his eyes. Cloud stared at Barret with a stern look on his face and Jin was still licking his ice. Barret got up on his feet and walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Looks like imma hafta get used to you fellas." 


	6. The Awkward Reunion...

CHAPTER 6: The Awkward Reunion…  
  
  
  
"You guys lucky that I shot one at a time. If my hand was on automatic, yallz be dead by now!" Barret slammed his hands on the table  
  
"Don't you have anything better to say? Like, 'thank you'?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"For saving you from freezing to death."  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm acting pretty stupid right now."  
  
Jin joined the conversation. "Duh! But since we saved your life…"  
  
"MAKE US FOOD!" Cloud finished the sentence.  
  
"Make you food?! You think I'm your slave?!" Barret stomped and held out his hand. "Then you better remodel my restaurant and pay me some gil!"  
  
"Remodel? We don't have the gil for that!" Jin said  
  
"Well your friend was the one that froze up my whole kitchen!"  
  
"Wait!" Cloud shouted. He took out a red sphere.  
  
"Aw Hellnah! Don't bring up one of them monsters again!"  
  
"Watch!"  
  
"Cloud put that thing away!"  
  
Cloud ignored Jin and Barret. He took the red sphere and threw it on the wall. The sphere cracked into tiny red crystals that turned into flames. The fire made a huge circle and out came the Fire Demon Ifrit. He looked like a bigger version of a werewolf. He was huge. Just over 8 feet. He stood on four legs. The temperature started to rise. The restaurant started to get a little hot.  
  
"Now what the fuck is that!" Barret cried  
  
"Cloud! You're going to burn up to whole place dammit!"  
  
Cloud ordered Ifrit to go into the kitchen. "Ifrit, stay inside the kitchen."  
  
"As you wish, master." Ifrit said with his deep, demonic voice and proceeded into the kitchen.  
  
Ifrit walked inside of the kitchen and stood in the middle of the room. He waited as the ice melted. The ice started to melt slowly.  
  
Then, when the ice was all melted and the kitchen was back to normal, Cloud withdrew Ifrit back into the red sphere.  
  
"This is weird, the boy that sold this to me said I had to tame the summons first. I took the risk and summoned them to battle. What's funny is that they met me for the first time and they listen." Cloud put his thumb and index finger on his chin and started to think.  
  
Barret didn't care what Cloud was thinking. He ran straight to his kitchen and started to kiss every single object in there. "My kitchen of love is back to normal!" He kissed his pots and pans. "Oh thank you lord!" He continued to kiss things.  
  
"Lord?!" Jin gave Barret a mean look. He stopped kissing and slowly turned around to look at Cloud and Jin.  
  
"I mean, err, Cloud." Barret gave Cloud a sarcastic smile and continued to kiss.  
  
"Hey, since we saved your kitchen, don't you have to repay us?" Cloud asked  
  
"Oh yeah! Don't worry! Big Mama--- I mean Big Papa gown (going) make you a mudda fuckin good meal!" Barret grabbed his dirty apron and put it on him. He began cooking.  
  
  
  
"Hey Barret! Jin and I are going out to the wall market to get some things! We'll be back before the meal is served!" Cloud shouted  
  
"You boys go on ahead!"  
  
Cloud and Jin walked out of Barret's Kitchen of Love. They crossed the street to a weapon shop to see if they had any swords Cloud could use for his weapon. Jin needed some new spikes for his wrists and ankles. As they were crossing, a cart almost ran into them. Little kids ran in circles around Cloud and then ran away chasing one another. The market was full of excitement and happiness.  
  
When they were about to enter the weapon shop, they saw a carriage. Four Chocobo's Ran with their two legs pulling the fancy carriage behind them. It stopped right in front of Cloud And Jin. The door opened and a fat short man stepped out. He had little hair that was yellow, a yellow mustache, and wore a red and black robe. He walked towards Cloud And Jin and blew smoke at them.  
  
"Hello, gentlemen, I am Don Corneo! The king of adult filmmaking and the owner of the Honeybee Inn! I am here to give you an opportunity to be in one of my so-called 'films'. I'll offer you 8,000,000 gil to be in my film." Don Corneo put his fingers together and waited for an answer.  
  
"An adult movie? Psh, who the fuck wants to have sex in front of a camera." Jin said  
  
"Well, If you didn't want to you should of just declined in a nicely mannered way."  
  
"Wait, aren't you the guy who had his dick cut off because your dog bit it off???" Cloud said excitingly.  
  
Don Corneo was embarrassed. "No! That is not me!"  
  
"You made your dog suck your dick?! EW! What kind of sick pervert are you?!" Jin said it out loud so the people around the area could hear.  
  
"I have had it!" Don Corneo turned red and stomped back into his carriage. He rode away and made the Chocobo's run faster.  
  
"Fucking loser." Jin stuck out his middle finger to Don Corneo. "ANYWAYS! I think its time for us to continue on with what we were about to do." Jin said  
  
Cloud and Jin reached the weapon shop. They walked inside. An old man greeted them.  
  
"Why hello boys, what can I get you?" The old man asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm looking for the best sword you have. Something that looks good on me and something that looks unique." Cloud described the characteristics of the sword and the old man listened nodding everything he said.  
  
"Well, I don't have what you are looking for…But! I will make you the sword you requested. Though it'll cost you a few gil."  
  
Cloud reached into his pocket and took out his bag of gil. He opened it up and saw nothing. He checked the rest of his pockets around him but no gil. Jin then checked his pockets. Same. No gil at all.  
  
"We have to gil!!" Jin yelled. He covered his face and pretended to cry. "Oh! How can this be!" He tried as hard as he can to cry. The scene was dramatic, In a funny way.  
  
Cloud and the weapon seller both looked at Jin like he was some psychotic gay guy who just got dumped by his man. Jin continued to cry and cry and talk about how he can't support his family anymore. The old man obviously didn't go for that. Nope. Instead he made a deal with Cloud and Jin.  
  
"Well, since you boys don't have the gil, I'll just make the weapons for you guys for free!" the old man gave an evil smile. "However, you must take care of my granddaughter!"  
  
"Sure why n--…WHAT? Take care of your granddaughter? We can't possibly do that! We, we, we…We're not even old enough to tie our shoes!" Jin continued to weep and whine.  
  
"Stop playing around Jin." Cloud laughed so hard that his stomach started to hurt. "But why do you want us to take care of your granddaughter?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about moving to the outer world." Said the old man  
  
"Outer world?"  
  
"Outside the city. I hear Costa del Sole is paradise. I would love to live there. Where I wake up and see the ocean every morning, eat fresh pineapples; listen to great music, all that good stuff. But, my granddaughter won't leave the city! She's always going outside making trouble and hanging out with gangs."  
  
"How old is this 'granddaughter' of yours anyways?" Jin asked  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Deal!" Jin said out loud.  
  
"I didn't get to know your names. May I ask what your names are?" The old man asked  
  
"I'm Cloud Strife. Ex-SHINRA member."  
  
"I'm Jin. Also an ex-SHINRA member."  
  
The old man shaked both of their hands. "My name is Gramps." He put his hands around his back and smiled. "It's not really my name but that's what I would like to be called. I can't remember by original name. It's been a long time. I once too was a gang member. I was in AVALANCHE. The gang that did everything you could imagine. Those were the best times of my life until I got old. I suffered amnesia but soon recovered a little bit of what was lost."  
  
"You were in AVALANCHE?" Cloud asked  
  
"Yup. I was part of the terrorist division."  
  
"Man, I would love to be in AVALANCHE." Jin said  
  
The door opened and the three men looked back to see who it was. A girl who was wearing all pink was soaking wet. She slicked her brown hair back and opened her eyes. Her smile turned into frown when she saw the two customers.  
  
"Grandpa! Stay back!" She yelled  
  
Cloud and Jin immediately remembered her face. At the same time, they both said, "AERIS?"  
  
"Who are you two? I've never seen you men before! And leave my grandpa alone!" she pulled out metal stick from her long leathered boots that soon turned into a rod.  
  
"Aeris! Don't you remember us? We saved you from the TURKS the other night!" Jin backed away slowly.  
  
"Excuse me?" She dropped her rod. "The men that saved me had long black hair and black puffy hair.  
  
"We 'are' them."  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud and squinted her eyes. "The man with the big sword? That's you? But…How?"  
  
"We had to disguise ourselves. SHINRA is after us so we had to change our looks. Sorry to startle you but we just came in to get some weapons. That's all." Cloud said with a calm voice. "Your grandpa was about to make us our custom made weapons. We mean no harm."  
  
"Oh! I'm very, very sorry." Aeris bowed to Cloud and Jin three times really fast.  
  
The room was dead silent. Everybody waited for each other to talk but no words came out of their mouths.  
  
Gramps left the scene and started making Clouds weapon. 


	7. Rufus and SHINRA

1.1.1 CHAPTER 7: Rufus and SHINRA  
  
  
  
Back at the SHINRA mansion, the gang members of SHINRA brought in different types of people to be their second leader. SHINRA have been hiding after the loss of their two best members Cloud and Jin. They all wondered what happened to them and which new gang they joined.  
  
Shinra stood up and grabbed a cigar from his pocket. He cut off the end of it and lit it with his gold lighter. One…Two…Three...Four puffs. He waited as one of his members knocked on the door. Shinra knew his gang would soon die out. No matter how many battles they fought, they would still pointlessly survive. Shinra shook his head and walked to a little bar at the end of the room. He poured himself some whiskey and drank it all in one gulp.  
  
The door knocked and one of the members stepped in. He walked to Shinra and told him there was a young man about Cloud's age, waiting for Shinra on the porch.  
  
"He requests your presence, sir. He goes by the name of Rufus. He tells me that he is skilled with guns and fighting. He is an ex-member of AVALANCHE. There, he worked as a mechanic in gun technology."  
  
"Bring him in" Shinra said. He set his cigar down in an ashtray on the coffee table. He sat on his chair and rested his arms on his desk.  
  
Rufus walked inside the room. He had orange hair that was slicked back, blue eyes, and wore a white trench coat. He walked towards the desk and held out his hand. Shinra shook his hand and told him to sit down. Rufus didn't say a word yet. He placed his file on the desk so Shinra can read his qualifications.  
  
"This…this is amazing. We can have a man like you in the gang. An expert in gun technology! Something we never had in the history of our gang. Wow, a man straight from AVALANCHE." Shinra was amazed to see what Rufus has accomplished. With Rufus in the gang, SHINRA would dominate every gang ever made.  
  
Shinra shook Rufus' hands. Rufus' then got up out of his chair and walked away.  
  
"This gang is mine" He said to himself. 


	8. Zack...

1.1.1 CHAPTER 8: Zack…  
  
Cloud and Jin went back to Barret's Kitchen of Love to eat their food. Cloud couldn't get Aeris out of his head, so did Jin. They all kept thinking about her. Was it looks? Was it her body? No, it was none of those. They didn't know what it was that made them think about her. Barret walked out of his kitchen holding two trays of 100% meat. He placed it down on the table and set the forks and knives on the napkins.  
  
"Now yall eat up, Because Barret made this meal especially for you." He laughed and sat down next to Cloud.  
  
The sweet smell of the BBQ sauce caught Cloud and Jin's attention. Aeris soon faded away from their minds. Cloud and Jin both grabbed their fork and knife and started to eat. Barret watched as they ate. He went back into the kitchen and filled up two cups with ice and water. He gave it to Cloud and Jin. Barret sat back down and continued watching them eat.  
  
"So, what brings you to the slums?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cloud swallowed his steak. "We just escaped a gang."  
  
"What gang?" said Barret.  
  
"SHINRA"  
  
"SHINRA? Are you fucking serious?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'll be damned! You know, I'm not just an owner and chef of my own restaurant." Barret placed his gun-hand on the table in front of Cloud and turned it upside down. "AVALANCHE is my gang." He said proudly.  
  
Cloud's eyes grew big. He was stunned. "T-t-t-that's…You're the L—"  
  
"You damn right son! I'm the leader of AVALANCHE!"  
  
Jin spit his water out. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Leader of AVALANCHE?" Jin grabbed Barret's hand and observed the logo. "This is unbelievable! We know the leader of AVALANCHE!"  
  
"We sho (sure) can use you two in our military division, thas fo sho." Barret said.  
  
"AVALANCHE?! We'd love to join AVALANCHE! In fact! We were on our way to the AVALANCHE HQ to sign up for the military division!" Cloud said  
  
"Well, you two boys remind me of our two best soldiers back in the days. Their names were Zack and Sephiroth. K.I.A…But I think that is a rumor. I still believe to this day that they are still alive somewhere out there. Wanna hear the story?"  
  
"OF COURSE!" Cloud and Jin said.  
  
"About fo (four) years ago…" Barret started…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sound of Thunder crashed the skies above. The war grounds were filled with dead bodies. It was a blood bath, not a single bit of land was seen. The sounds of cries were heard in the distance. Moaning and Groaning was the only thing the injured soldiers did. Their human body infected by the molecules of the laser bullets. Eating them alive, victims was struggling to survive. Their combat armor nearly choking them to death. The gray skies were full of violence.  
  
A young man ran over the dead soldiers looking for escape. He tried to communicate with HQ. "Red Spider to HQ! I repeat! Red Spider to HQ! Send evac on the double!"  
  
"Red Spider, tell me the stats" a voice said  
  
"Mission #5! AVALANCHE: SOLDIER! Team Red Spider! Seven survivors and over 3,000 dead! The PHANTOMS are attacking us! Mission…Failed…"  
  
"Okay, location has been tracked down, evac will be there soon."  
  
"Please make it as so---" the young man was attacked by a phantom "AAAHHH!!! Phan…are…ki…" the voice died out. He was dead.  
  
"Soldier! Soldier! Are you there?! Soldier! Answer me!" the voice screamed. The sound of screaming can be heard through the radio. The man at HQ couldn't take it anymore. He had to go to the battlefield.  
  
By the time evac came, it was too late. There were no survivors. The land was filled with gore. A ship landed on the surface and a group of soldiers walked out. One soldier couldn't stand the smell of rotting flesh. He couldn't bare to stay one more minute on the battlegrounds. He covered his and started to cough. He couldn't take it any longer; he had to let it out. He turned his head, and threw up on a soldier's head. The sight wasn't pretty. He threw up again.  
  
"Hey soldier, you okay?" A man with long gray hair in a uniform pat his back.  
  
"Yes, sir" the soldier replied.  
  
The man with gray hair looked at the soldier's dog tag. "Zack"  
  
"Sir, permission to go back into the ship, sir!"  
  
"No, we have to check if there are survivors."  
  
"But sir, it's been confirmed that there aren't any survivors, sir!"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Zack gulped and followed the man. Other soldiers followed. There were no signs of the PHANTOMS. The PHANTOMS were AVALANCHE's own creation. Biological experiments that went wrong. They injected the artificial DNA into dying humans. They were supposed to be cured but something went wrong, days later they started to mutate. What once was human now was some ugly creature that wanted revenge on the AVALANCHE science team division.  
  
For years the AVALANCHE military division fought wars to wipe them all out but it's no use. They have the knowledge human's don't. They reproduce just like every other living thing does.  
  
Zack heard chains clinging from the distance. It grew louder and louder. He knew the PHANTOMS were coming. He started to panic like a psycho in a straight jacket trying to break free.  
  
"Everybody evacuate!" Zack screamed and ran towards the ship.  
  
"What's wrong with you soldier?! Get back here1" He chased after Zack and got a grip of his arm. He squeezed it tight and punched him across the face.  
  
Zack fell down on the floor and slowly got up covering his cheek. He wiped the blood off of his lips and started to run. He cried out as he ran, "The PHANTOMS are coming!" the other soldiers began to follow him. Zack looked back to see if the if man was following him. The man was still standing there looking for survivors. Zack couldn't leave him behind so he ran back to him.  
  
The man saw the PHANTOMS rushing towards them.  
  
"Soldier, get ready to fight!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Shut up and start shooting!" The man handed Zack a gun and a hand full of magazines.  
  
The man threw one grenade into the stampede. The roaring sound of the explosion caught the attention of the other soldiers. They joined in the shoot out. The PHANTOM's body parts were flying all over the place. One of the creatures shot at anything. The blast shot one of the Soldier's head off. It was too much to deal with. One big army against a team of only twenty or so.  
  
Zack started to shoot and the man continued to throw grenades. The PHANTOMS were still winning. One Soldier ran back to the ship calling in for more soldiers. Only twenty minutes until back up arrived.  
  
"Oh my fucking god…" The man whispered. He should have listened to Zack. He should have gone back to the ship. He had no choice to retrieve from battle. "Soldiers! Fall back! Now!" He barked and started to run to the ship. Zack and the remaining soldiers followed. One PHANTOM caught up to them and started to shoot. Slowly, the whole army of PHANTOMS caught up to them. The man got shot in the leg. He screamed in pain and fell down. Zack looked back and went to him.  
  
"Sir! Get up! Hurry!" He tried to pick him up but the man wanted to stay down. Zack started to shoot at the PHANTOM that shot the man's leg. He shot the PHANTOM's head off and concentrated on the man.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Shut up soldier!" His gray goatee was soaked in blood. "It's time for me to go now! I've fought in war too many times to survive! Tell my son…. S.s…sephiroth that I'll be there for…him always…" without hesitation, the man closed his eyes and died. He lost too much blood.  
  
Zack let go of him and started to shiver. He couldn't believe he died just because of a shot to the leg. He thought it was his fault but it wasn't. He rose up and tightened his fists and looked down, sweat dripping from his head, his heart grew heavier and heavier.  
  
"I will kill them…I will kill them all. DID YOU HEAR ME? IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" he shot while walking backwards.  
  
The ship was about to take off. He threw his gun and made a run for it. He jumped and got a hold of the ship. A soldier helped him get on the ship and saluted him. Zack took one last look and turned away. 


End file.
